Camp Tv 1x01
300px Camp Tv: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki : Brock: '''Yoł! To jest transmisja na żywo z obozu Wawanakwa, położonego w Muskoka gdzieś w Ontario. Nazywam się Brock Rockwell i to ja poprowadzę to najgorętsze reality show tego lata. A oto zasady: osiemnastu znacząco różniących się od siebie nastolatków weźmie udział w potyczce, gdzie główną nagrodą prócz sławy jest jeszcze do zgarnięcia całkiem pokaźna sumka - 100.000$! Napięcia między nimi z każdym odcinkiem będą rosły! Tak, to będzie naprawdę długie lato. (Opening) '''PORT WSTYDU: Po krótkim wstępie nastała pora, aby powitać uczestników. Przypłynęła pierwsza łódź, z której wyszła średniego wzrostu, brązowowłosa dziewczyna w okularach. Na widok Brocka pojawił się uśmiech. Podbiegła do niego i mocno przytuliła. : Beth: 'Marzyłam o tym, aby cię poznać! ''Próbował uwolnić się z uścisku nastolatki. W między czasie przypłynęła kolejna łódź, z której niechętnie wyszła druga zawodniczka. : 'Heather: '''To zamieszkamy tutaj? *''rozejrzała się dokoła* Inaczej to wyglądało na ulotce... *''westchnęła''* Zresztą nieważne. : 'Brock: '''Tak, to tutaj. Obóz Wawanakwa! ''Uwolnił się z uścisku Beth. Heather poszła na drugi koniec portu. Do portu dobiła kolejna łódź, z której pobrzmiewała głośno muzyka. Na niej bawił się chłopak w różowej koszuli i z kapeluszem na głowie. Zeskoczył pełen entuzjazmu, przybił z Brockiem żółwika. : 'Brock: '''Siema Geoff! : '''Geoff: '''Yoł, Brock! Lool. Naprawdę wystąpię w telewizji, ziom? : '''Brock: '''Już występujesz! *''wskazał palcem na kamerzystów* : 'Geoff: '*''podbiega do kamery''* Siemano, ziomale! *''zaczął potrząsać kamerą''* Będzie niezły fun! Gwarantuje to! : 'Brock: '''Może uspokoisz swoje ADHD? ''Odciągnął chłopaka od kamery i kazał mu stanąć obok dziewczyn. Wykonał polecenie gospodarza. Od razu załapał kontakt z Heather, z którą wymienili się spojrzeniami. Kolejno do obozu przybyli: Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan i Lindsay. Powoli zaczynali się poznawać i tworzyć relacje między sobą. Nastała jednak cisza, gdy do obozu przybył 9 uczestnik konkursu, Trent... : 'Trent: '''Hej. ''...który został skarcony wzrokiem przez wszystkich (nawet przez Brocka). W ciszy poszedł do reszty. Następne łodzie przypłynęły na wyspę i tak poznaliśmy: przerażającego do szpiku kości Ezekiela, frajerowatego Harolda, "luzackiego" Codyego, dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki do końca życia Katie i Sadie, cieszącego się ze wszystkiego Owena, ex-modela Justina i na samym końcu Tylera będącym najgorszym sportowcem na ziemi. : 'Brock: '''No i dobra. Mamy już prawie wszystkich. Pozostała nam już tylko jedna osoba. : '''LeShawna: '''Hej ludziska, LeShawna już tu jest. *''zeskoczyła z łodzi* Możecie od razu rzucić ręcznik frajerzy, bo to ja wygram. *''dumnie mówiła z podniesioną głową''* : 'Brock: '''I jest już komplet! *''klasnął* Ustawcie się, to zrobię wam zdjęcie do magazynu! Brock wskoczył na dziób łodzi z aparatem w ręku. Pozostali się ustawili do zdjęcia. Był gotowy już je zrobić. W kulminacyjnym momencie most pod zawodnikami się zarwał i wszyscy wpadli do jeziora. Brock nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu. : 'Brock: '''I TO SIĘ NAZYWA PIĘKNY POCZĄTEK SEZONU! *''zrobił im szybkie zdjęcie* Będzie na pamiątkę. (xd) Za 10 minut widzimy się na placu głównym, gdzie po krótce przedstawię wam zasady programu. '''PLAC GŁÓWNY: 10 minut później. Wysuszeni już zawodnicy znaleźli się na placu głównym. Ci, którzy mogli to zajęli miejsca na pieńkach, reszta natomiast stała. : Brock: 'Znajdujecie się na obozie Wawanakwa i jest to wasz dom przez następnych kilka tygodni. Co jakiś czas będziecie wykonywać różne zadania, które wygrać będzie mogła tylko jedna drużyna. Przegrany zespół uda się na ceremonię eliminacji, gdzie wskażą osobą, która według nich powinna opuścić program. Wyeliminowany obozowicz uda się do portu wstydu i odpłynie łodzią przegranych, dla niego program się skończy. Powrotu nie będzie. Nigdy. ''Grupa z powagą słuchała prowadzącego. : 'Brock: '''Ale, żeby nie było będziecie mieli też czas dla siebie! A kto wie? Może podczas czasu wolnego powstaną jakieś bliższe relacje. Czaicie bazę? (:D) ''Tyler wpatrywał się na Lindsay, a ta na niego. Geoff i Heather lekko uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Cody podszedł bliżej Evy, która go odrzuciła. : 'Brock: '''Zadbaliśmy również, abyście mieli się gdzie zwierzyć z widzami swoimi najskrytszymi myślami. : '''Lindsay '''Okej. Sądziłam, że będzie to trochę inaczej wyglądało. *''wzdycha* Ale skoro już tutaj jestem to postaram się wygrać! : '''Heather '''Aha. : '''Brock: '''Podzielę was teraz na dwie drużyny. Osoby, które wywołam grzecznie staną po mojej prawej stronie: Heather, Lindsay, Justin, LeShawna, Geoff, Beth, Cody, Owen i Trent! Od tej pory utworzycie drużynę '''WRZESZCZĄCYCH SUSŁÓW! Rzuca im flagę z logiem drużyny. : Owen: '''Ale czad! Jestem susłem! : '''Brock: '''A w skład drużyny przeciwnej wchodzić będą: Duncan, Tyler, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, DJ i Ezekiel! Wasza drużyna nazywać się będzie '''ZABÓJCZE OKONIE! Rzuca im flagę z logiem drużyny. : Harold: 'Czadowo. : '''Brock: '''Skoro kwestię drużyn mamy już za sobą to pora przydzielić wam kwatery. ``` ''Udali się przed dwa stare, drewniane domki, które nie wiadomo jakim cudem jeszcze stały. Z jednych właśnie odpadły drzwi. : 'Brock: '''Długo się spierałem z producentami jak ma wyglądać wasze rozmieszczenie w domkach, ale doszliśmy jednak do wniosku, że lepiej będzie jak dziewczyny zajmą jedną chatkę, no a chłopacy drugą. : '''Heather: '''Chociaż tyle dobrego na dzisiaj. ''Mruknęła. : 'Ezekiel: '''Prawidłowo. : '''Duncan: '''Czy ja tam wiem. Z laskami lepiej by mi się spało. ''Posłał oczko w stronę Bridgette. : 'Brock: '''Tia... Dla jasności domek po lewej stronie zajmą dziewczyny, a domek po prawej chłopacy. Daję wam 15 minut na rozpakowanie się i widzimy się na stołówce, gdzie otrzymacie pierwsze wytyczne odnośnie wyzwania. Do zobaczenia! ''Poszedł. '''DOMEK CHŁOPAKÓW: Chłopacy przekroczyli próg drzwi swojego domku. Panował tam niezły bajzel, a sama woń wnętrza chatki powodowała szybki odruch wymiotny. : Geoff: 'Może to nie są jakieś luksusy, ale... : '''DJ: '...ale tu jest syf! Położył torbę na stary podarty materac, z którego wystawały sprężyny. : 'DJ: '''No nie wiem czy nam się godzi spać w takich warunkach. : '''Duncan: '''Nie jęcz DJ, co ty baba jesteś? Pokaż jaja! : '''DJ: '''No sory, memory, ale już w poprawczaku są lepsze warunki. : '''Duncan: '''Fakt. ''Wskoczył na górne łóżko. Szybko pod nim się ono zarwało. : 'Duncan: '''Ał. : '''Duncan '''Jak byłem w poprawczaku to były tam o niebo lepsze warunki... : '''Justin: '*''westchnął ciężko''* I pomyśleć, że to dopiero początek naszej mordęgi tutaj. : '''Owen: '''Ee tam! Na polowaniu z dziadkiem na niedźwiedzie miałem o wiele gorsze warunki! Takie coś to dla mnie pikuś. : '''Trent: '''Polowałeś na niedźwiedzie? : '''Owen: '''Dokładnie tak! Jak chcecie mogę wam opowiedzieć co nie co. : '''Ezekiel: '''Może jednak oszczędź sobie kompromitacji. : '''Owen: '''Kompro... co? : '''Ezekiel: '''Ech... : '''Ezekiel '''To będzie naprawdę długie lato. '''DOMEK DZIEWCZYN: Gdy u chłopaków była spokojna atmosfera, tak u dziewczyn atmosfera była napięta. Głównie pomiędzy Evą, a LeShawną, które rywalizowały oto, gdzie która ma spać. : Eva: 'Ja na pewno nie będę spała na dole! : '''LeShawna: '''A myślisz, że ja będę chciała spać na dole pod jakimś babochłopem?! : '''Eva: '''Uważaj na słowa panno wielkie uda. : '''LeShawna: '''Ohoho. Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz jej przypieprzę tak, że wróci szybko tam skąd przybyła! : '''Eva: '''No dalej grubasko! : '''Lindsay '''Czy tylko mnie bawi ich konflikt? ''Pomiędzy Evą, a LeShawną wtrąciła się Bridg. : 'Bridgette: '''Babki! Załatwmy to na spokojnie, a nie nerwowo! Po co mamy się kłócić i budować mury? : '''Katie: '''Mury? Jakie mury? O czym ona gada Sadie? : '''Sadie: '''Sama chciałabym wiedzieć Katie. : '''Bridgette: '''Ech. Chodzi mi oto, że nie możemy pozowlić, aby emocje nami rządziły. Bo to może się źle dla nas skończyć. : '''Lindsay: '''Ciekawe. : '''Eva: '''Jak tam chcesz. *''rzuca swoje bagaże na górne łóżko* Śpię na górze i mnie gówno interesuje czy się to komuś podoba czy nie. : 'LeShawna: '''Osz ty! ''Zakasała rękawy i miała się już na nią rzucić. Zatrzymała ją Bridg, która zaproponowała zamianę łóżek. Blondynka miała swoje łózko na górze i dzieliła je z Heather. LeShawna bez zastanowienia się zamieniła z surferką. : '''Eva '''Bridgette, w tym momencie ma u mnie przerąbane. '''STOŁÓWKA: Ustawieni w kolejce czekali na dostanie swojej porcji papki Chefa. Ze skwaszoną miną podawał im breję. : Tyler: 'To coś zawiera białko? : '''Chef: '''Masz 3 sekundy na odejście synu za nim wezmę do ręki tasak... ''Skarcił go wzrokiem Chef. : 'Tyler: ';-; Odbiegł od lady. Progi stołówki zostały przekroczone przez Brocka. : 'Brock: '''I jak? Zaklimatyzowaliście już czy jeszcze nie? : '''Cody: '''Potrzeba jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie przywykliśmy do jedzenia takich brei. ''W stronę nastolatka został rzucony tasak. W porę zrobił unik, a tasak utkwił na środku stolika drużynowego Susłów. : 'Brock: '''Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie komentujcie jedzenia jakie przygotuje dla was Chef. Już kilku stażystów to zrobiło. Po dziś dzień jeden jest w śpiączce. Lecz nie o tym chciałem z wami pogadać! Mam dla was wspaniałe wieści! Pora na pierwsze w tym sezonie zadanie! : '''Tyler: '''No wreszcie będę mógł się jakoś wykazać! ''Zaczął prężyć swoje "muskuły". : 'Duncan: '''Tylko się nie skompromituj ziomek. : '''Tyler: '''Bez obaw! Nie ma nic co by zniszczyło wielkiego Tylera! : '''Katie: '''Och Torant. ''Zachichotała wpatrując się w niego z serduszkami w oczach. Dostrzegła to Lindsay z sąsiedniego stolika. : 'Lindsay '''Widzieliście to?! Jak ona śmiała się tak na niego patrzeć?! O nie, nie! Niech lepiej mi ta Dżesika nie wchodzi w drogę jeżeli jej życie miłe! Tyler jest zaklepany przeze mnie! : '''Owen: '''A na czym będzie polegać nasze zadanie? Ile będziecie trzeba tam zjeść? : '''Cody: '''Wygraną mamy w kieszeni jak będzie chodziło o jedzenie. : '''Brock: '''Niestety, ale konkurencja z jedzeniem przewidziana jest na inny odcinek. Ale wszystkiego dowiecie się za moment. Chodźcie. : '''Beth '''Myślałam, że jak pierwsze zadanie to będzie w miarę prostę. Myliłam się. *''kamera pokazuje uczestników w strojach kąpielowych na klifie, a na dole widać wygłodniałe rekiny* Ja chcę do domu! '''KONIEC. ---- Oryginalnie chciałem odcinek opublikować 1 stycznia, ale plany mi się nieco pozmieniały. Liczę, że odcinek się podobał. Wiem, że krótki. Postaram się pisać dłuższe odcinki (; Kategoria:Camp Tv: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki